


[Doujinshi] Trepidation [WIP]

by HopesFeathers



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Doujinshi, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender, based on a fanfic, story by Aillil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopesFeathers/pseuds/HopesFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren wants to take their relationship one step further.  Levi doesn't know how to tell him.</p><p>Contains trans!Levi and cute, awkward and accepting Eren.</p><p>Original story by Aillil.  Artwork by Hopes feathers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Doujinshi] Trepidation [WIP]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ailill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailill/gifts).



> First of all, go read the original story if you haven't. Aillil is a terrific writer. 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1051813
> 
>  
> 
> I really enjoyed Trepidation, so I'm ecstatic that I was given permission to doujinshify it. Anyhow, I wasn't going to upload this yet until I had at least a whole sequence drawn up but they wanted to see what I had so far. I just hope its good enough. I'm a bit self conscious about my work. Hehe ;D
> 
> But anyway, I'll edit this as I get more pages completed. Hope you all enjoy, especially you, Aillil!!

[](http://s187.photobucket.com/albums/x129/wateria88/?action=view&current=01.png)

[](http://s187.photobucket.com/albums/x129/wateria88/?action=view&current=02-1.png) [](http://s187.photobucket.com/albums/x129/wateria88/?action=view&current=3.png)

**Author's Note:**

> The last page is incomplete. I'll replace it with the completed version after I finish this sequence.


End file.
